


green-eyed mistakes

by orphan_account



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tfw your boyfriend's bff is Undeniably Beautiful and you have an inferiority complex the size of the moon





	

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i'm really glad dealing with kazuma is like a social link for chrono

"So," Kazuma says, slurping painstakingly at the last bit of his milkshake, "Kiba Shion."

Shindou is carefully laying his cards out on the floor, his own shake only a quarter empty on the coffee table beside him. "Yeah?"

Kazuma pulls at his straw to maneuver around the frozen matcha. Shindou's aunt made it for them in a blender two minutes before she had to leave for work and it tastes pretty bad, which in retrospect probably explains Shindou's own slow progress, but Kazuma doesn't want to hear Shindou's stupid voice ask if he's _giving up again so easily_ or whatever. Now he's lounging on the couch watching Shindou work on his deck.

Coming here was a mistake. Shindou was a mistake.

Kazuma says, "He's a friend of yours?"

"Uh-huh."

"And now you guys are..."

In place of a response Shindou frowns contemplatively, chin cushioned in one hand, the other holding Chronojet G. It honestly looks like he's conversing with it, rereading the cardtext and nodding cyclically a few times before he grins, carefully slides it into a new sleeve, and places it next to his other Grade 3s.

Kazuma tosses his straw in the trash and downs the rest of his shake in one go, then clears his throat, feeling ignored.

"Can't say I don't miss TRY3," Shindou cranes his neck back to see Kazuma, and his eyes are shining and his face is light again, the same look that brightened Anjou last week and perfected Kiba at their friendlies, "but being rivals is _awesome_ . Like, we know our decks better than _anyone_ and we play each other all the time but Shion _still_ surprises me. Taking him on at a tourney? _So_ cool."

The excited energy reverberates so much that he sighs, squishes his own cheeks, and flops over in glee. Like a cartoon, this guy.

"Man," spreadeagled, he says from his chest a wholly confident and human, "I love Vanguard."

Kazuma will pretend his heart didn't flicker right there.

He says with clenched teeth, "How come… how come you guys didn't go to the same school?"

Shindou blinks, meeting Kazuma's eyes from the floor. "Huh?"

Scowling, he clarifies, "Kiba. You guys are close and you're both Generation Masters or whatever, so why not stick to the same school and team and"— _wow_ Shindou is not even listening, he is literally rolling himself to the table for his milkshake—"okay, y'know what, screw this, I'm going home."

He grabs his phone, stuffs it in his pocket, and stands, and finally Shindou heaves himself up, too, stops Kazuma with a hand and a, "Whoa, Kazuma, come on. Even if I could afford it, why the hell would I go to a snooty rich kid school for just one friend? That jerk barely has the time to pee."

"Ugh," he groans. "Let me go."

" _Hey_ ," Shindou says, and squeezes his hand so hard it numbs, "we're gonna win U20 _together_ and have fun doing it, alright? _You_  kick ass and Card Capital proved that we _need_ you."

Again with the pep talks. When did Shindou's stupid speeches and annoying-ass voice become so damn uplifting, anyway?

"And," Shindou continues, proffering his matcha, " _I_ also need you. To finish my milkshake."

"No _way_ ," Kazuma pushes it away, but only to find a comfortable spot on the floor.

Shindou grins and joins him, close.

"...Just friend?"

"Just friend."

"A pretty prince, though."

"Hmph. Don't fall for it."

**Author's Note:**

> one time when try3 were just chilling out of nowhere chrono was like "shion can you STOP" and shion was like "???" and chrono was just, "your, just, your face, i mean this in a totally platonic way but can you _stop your face_ "


End file.
